


Sensation of Paradise

by prdsdefsus



Series: The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [3]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Erotica, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soft Dom Yeonjun, i.. hope it is...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Soobin finds paradise on Yeonjun's presence.





	Sensation of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> honestly.. this is just an attempt for me to write an erotica.. i hope you'll like it!

" _Ah_ -"

Soobin lets out a soft moan. His half-lidded eyes are gluing on how Yeonjun's pretty fingers twirling inside him, making the young boy feels everything is sensitive. Once Yeonjun prods deeper, the shiver finds its way to Soobin's body. His toes are curling— _He wants more. He needs more._

" _Hyung... Hyung_ -" Soobin gasps heavily, eyes filled with lust as he wraps his arms on Yeonjun's neck. Soobin rocks his small hip, wanting Yeonjun's fingers to dig further and soon finds stars under the darkness of his eyelids. Tears starting to form on the corner of his eyes, Soobin shudders under Yeonjun's touch.

  
Yeonjun notices that. He pulls three digits out of Soobin's warm hole and leans closer towards his beloved boyfriend. His other hand caresses Soobin's cheek with care, letting the warmth radiate. He shoots a concerned gaze—the tenderness and affectionate are visible.

  
"Baby," Yeonjun breathes out, thumb circling on the soft skin. "Soobin honey, open your eyes." Voice low, wishing it to keep quiet.

  
"Are you crying?"

  
Soobin was too lost in his thoughts until he heard the question. He cracks his eyes open, finding Yeonjun who's now trying to remove his tears with the thumb. He blinks for several times, arms slowly draping from Yeonjun's neck and hides his mouth. His eyes are twinkling like stars— _Yeonjun always adores the pair of those dark orbs_.

  
"I- I'm sorry, it's just..." Soobin avoids Yeonjun's eyes. "I'm overwhelmed by all of these..." His voice is muffled by the back of his hand. Then, a smile plastered on Yeonjun's lips.

  
"It's okay," Yeonjun carefully pulls Soobin hand that has been covering the half of his face. "I'm right by your side, tell me if I'm being too rough or any else, yeah?" He says, earning a light nod from Soobin. The older boy leans in, minimizing the gap between their crimsoned faces.

  
"May I..?" It was Yeonjun who asks, his eyes search the want in Soobin's.

  
"P, please..." Soobin whispers with a shaky voice, his arms are coming back circling on Yeonjun's neck, intending to make their faces closer.

  
Yeonjun takes the hint and wastes no time, sinking himself into Soobin's cherry lips. Stifled whimpers slipping from it, drunken in the taste of Yeonjun's lips. Between innocent brushes of their lips, Yeonjun slides his tongue in the gap provided.

  
Soobin is like glass; fragile. Once Yeonjun glides his hand to Soobin's neck, handling them gingerly, it brings a tremor to come upon the young boy.

  
As if that wasn't enough, the older boy tilts his head, attempting to kiss Soobin deeper. The latter jolts at the sudden contact, whining due to how greedy Yeonjun consuming his lips—it's intoxicating. Soobin tries to keep up with Yeonjun's pace, however, all he could do is only giving kitten licks on Yeonjun's lips.

  
"God, you're too cute." Yeonjun mumbles in the middle of their linked lips. Soobin could feel Yeonjun is eyeing at his now glistening lips— _he could remember clearly how they taste each other's saliva, how the bites on his lips were perceived, it makes his mind fuzzy_ —causing him to quiver vaguely.

  
"I will take care of you like usual, Soobin." Comes from Yeonjun before he trails butterfly kisses down to the younger's inner thighs.

  
Soobin, once again, has drowned into the sensation of paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what'd you think about it! 💖💖


End file.
